La única excepción
by Annie Anarchy
Summary: ...Cuando era niño, vi a mi hermano llorar por amor, y, desde ese momento, me prometí a mi mismo que jamás volvería a creer en él... "Pero creo que tú, Uchiha Sasuke, eres mi única excepción" [SasuNaru]


**"La única excepción"**

* * *

><p>Cuando era niño, vi a mi hermano llorar por primera vez.<p>

Él estaba tumbada en el sofá principal de la sala, llorando con mucho dolor. Lágrimas corrían libremente por sus sonrojadas mejillas, arruinando así, el perfecto maquillaje que, con mucho entusiasmo, se había aplicado esa mañana. Él trataba inútilmente de acallar sus sollozos, cubriendo su pálido y redondeado rostro entre sus manos.

Mis manos se aferraron a la barandilla de la escalera con fuerza, y deseé poder bajar completamente y abrazarle con fuerza. Sin embargo, no era posible. Comprendía que necesitaba un momento a solas, o, tal vez no. Tal vez era demasiado pequeño como para entender lo que sucedía, no lo sé. Sólo sé que una mano imaginaria aprisionó mi corazón, estrujándole con fuerza dentro de mi pecho.

Los pequeños gritos y gimoteos que salían de los labios de Deidara eran sonidos completamente desagradables ante mis oídos. Quería que se detuvieran, que volviera a sonreír, que me abrazara y me dijera que estaba bien, que realmente él era feliz. Pero, ¿acaso eso no sería mentir? Sabía muy bien que él no era feliz; de hecho, creo que olvidé cómo era su verdadera sonrisa, tan parecida a la de nuestra madre. Deidara siempre afirmaba que era feliz, que lo único que importaba en su vida éramos nosotros: su familia. No obstante, a pesar de la temblorosa sonrisa que se obligaba a esbozar, la tristeza en sus ojos no desaparecía.

Entonces, me pregunté, ¿qué era lo que causaba tanta tristeza y amargura en él? ¿qué era lo que provocaba que llorara de esa manera tan intensa? Y me sentí frustrado. ¿Acaso no éramos lo más importante en su vida? ¿Qué necesitaba Deidara con tanto afán? No creí que necesitara algo más que el amor incondicional de su familia; no lo comprendía.

Confundido, subí silenciosamente hasta mi habitación, sintiendo impotencia al no poder consolarle como un buen hermano haría. Sellé mis labios y me recosté en mi cama, pensativo; mis pensamientos estaban ocupados por el lloroso rostro de mi querido hermano, atormentándome.

Poco tiempo después, cuando el cansancio comenzaba a hacer estragos en mi cuerpo, escuché sigilosos y lentos pasos que se dirigían hacia la planta alta de la casa, más concretamente: a mi recamara. Cerré mis ojos, y fingí dormir, aferrado a mi zorro de felpa, mi incondicional compañero de aventuras. Lentamente, la puerta se abrió, y me obligué a mi mismo a mantener mis parpados bajos, suprimiendo el impulso de querer abrirlos. En cuanto una mano cálida y suave tocó mi frente, supe que indudablemente se trataba de mi hermano mayor. Él me acarició el rostro por unos largos minutos, tarareando una suave melodía, que no hizo más que adormecerme aún más. No obstante, pude percibir un notable matiz de tristeza en el suave tono de su voz.

—Espero que jamás pases por esto, Naruto —me susurró, creyendo firmemente que me encontraba profundamente dormido, sin percatarse que yo le escuchaba atentamente—. El amor es muy doloroso —y, sin agregar palabra alguna, depositó un ligero beso en mi mejilla derecha y abandonó mi recamara en silencio. En cuanto se fue, mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y, rápidamente, llegué a una conclusión que explicó completamente su comportamiento: amor.

Y, desde ese momento, me prometí a mí mismo que jamás volvería a creer en el amor.

—Naruto, cariño —mamá me besó la frente, acariciando dulcemente el contorno de mi rostro—. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir con Sai a esa fiesta? Él fue muy amable al invitarte, y parecía muy interesado en ti —ella trató de convencerme, con la pequeña esperanza que aceptara la invitación de Sai, un chico de mi instituto que estaba completamente colado por mí. Fruncí mi seño, molesto. ¿Acaso jamás dejaría de insistir? No aceptaría su invitación, no saldría con él, no me enamoraría nunca. Ella, al ver mi reacción negativa, me abrazó con suavidad y ternura, acariciando mis rubios cabellos.

—Algún día lo comprenderás —me susurró, y yo me separé rápidamente de su cuerpo. ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba comprender? El amor no existía, el amor era sólo una estúpida mentira.

El resto del día me encerré en mi recamara, y no salí hasta la noche siguiente, y, obviamente, no asistí a esa tonta fiesta. Ignoré las insistentes llamadas que llegaban a mi móvil, una tras otra. La mayoría eran de Sai, quien trataba, por todos los medios posibles, hacerme cambiar de opinión. Yo me negué rotundamente a responder sus mensajes y atender sus llamadas, y mi solución fue apagar el móvil, para luego tomar un abrigo y salir a caminar un rato por las solitarias y frías calles del vecindario.

Pude ver a mi vecino sentado frente a su casa, fumando un cigarrillo mientras hablaba con una chica de llamativos cabellos rosas. Al pasar frente a ellos, sentí sus miradas sobre mí, y bajé mi propia mirada, caminando con velocidad. En cuanto estuve lejos de ellos, mordí mis labios, encabronado, ¿qué me sucedía? ¿por qué actuaba de esa manera? "Espero que jamás pases por esto, Naruto" "Algún día lo entenderás", las voces de mi madre y de mi hermano resonaron con fuerza en mi cabeza. ¿Acaso yo...? Apreté mis párpados con fuerza, y corrí lejos de ellos, tratando de huir de mis problemas...de mis sentimientos. O al menos lo intenté.

—Hola —una voz, profunda y ronca captó mi atención. Volteé y, para mi sorpresa, ese pequeño saludo iba dirigido hacia mí. Mi vecino, Uchiha Sasuke, me sonreía levemente, mientras se sentaba a mi lado, contemplando el estrellado firmamento junto a mí. Mi cuerpo inconscientemente se tensó y mi corazón latió con mucha fuerza; podía sentir mis desbocados latidos cardíacos resonando en mis oídos. Ambos estábamos sentados en el césped recién cortado del patio delantero de mi casa, aunque no comprendía el porqué él había venido hasta aquí, precisamente. Me obligué a mi mismo a poner una seria expresión, y oculté todas las emociones que él provocaba en mí—. ¿Tú eres Naruto, no es así? —me preguntó, sacando del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón un mechero y una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Me ofreció uno y yo, sin poder decirle que no, acepté. Ese gesto me sorprendió mucho, ¿por qué aceptaba ese cigarrillo, si no me gustaba fumar? ¿por qué no podía negarle nada?

—Lo soy —me limité a responder, llevando el cigarrillo a mis labios. Él me sonrió levemente, imitando mi acción, observándome de reojo. Sentí un potente calor extenderse por mi rostro, y mascullé para mi interior lo estúpido que estaba siendo—. Y...¿qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche? —le pregunté torpemente, en un intento de hacer que la atención dejara de centrarse en mí.

—Supongo que necesitaba pensar, la vida universitaria es bastante complicada, ¿no crees? —me sonrió, y agradecí estar sentado, mis piernas temblaron sin control. Su mirada era profunda e increíblemente obscura, al igual que un pozo sin fondo, en el que yo deseaba perderme—. ¿Y tú? —exhaló el humo del cigarrillo por su boca, y esa acción causó que no pudiera separar los ojos de sus labios.

—Yo —balbuceé—, también necesitaba pensar. Algunas veces sólo quiero desaparecer de alguna forma, intentar alejarme de la realidad, escapar de...—cerré mis labios, abriendo enormemente mis ojos.

—¿De qué? —él se acercó a mí, con aparente interés. Sin embargo, supe que tenía ciertas intensiones en cuanto se acercó demasiado a mí. Increíblemente, no me alejé, y sólo disfruté de su cercanía, ansioso por el siguiente paso. Nos observamos fijamente, nuestras respiraciones eran pausadas y calmas, nos sentíamos realmente cómodos.

—Creo que —tímidamente, me acerqué a él. Nuestros rostros estaban muy juntos, podía sentir el agradable olor a menta que desprendían sus negros cabellos—, ya no puedo huir más —acabé por susurrar, uniendo sus labios con los míos, compartiendo un suave y lento beso. Nuestros labios se movían con lentitud sobre los contrarios, disfrutando del delicado contacto. Una de sus manos se deslizó hasta la parte trasera de mi nuca, entrelazando sus dedos en mis cabellos, jaloneando mis rubios mechones con suavidad. Yo, por el contrario, quedé completamente inmóvil, con mis brazos laxos a mis costados. Entrecerré mis ojos; los dedos de Sasuke masajeaban con suavidad mi nuca, un lugar bastante sensible en mí. Mis vellos se erizaron, mi piel parecía estar en llamas.

Ese era mi primer beso, con mi primer amor.

Luego de unos instantes moviendo nuestros labios con lentitud sobre los contrarios, nos separamos con lentitud, casi a regañadientes. Relamí inconscientemente mis labios, ahora húmedos, impregnados con el sabor de Sasuke. Él me sonrió, y compartimos una larga mirada. Los grillos chirriaban a nuestro alrededor, sin embargo, se escuchaban lejanos. Aún así, le daba un toque muy romántico e íntimo a la escena. Todo era tan...increíble.

—Me gustas —susurró contra mis labios, con su obscura mirada clavada en mí. Yo sentí mi corazón retumbar con fuerza dentro de mi pecho, mi respiración se detuvo por unos efímeros segundos. Entreabrí mis labios, con los ojos bien abiertos, sin saber exactamente qué responder.

—Yo —creo que mis mejillas adquirieron un llamativo color rojo, ya que sentía mi rostro arder, además de la divertida sonrisa de Sasuke—, supongo que tú también me gustas —respondí, fingiendo desinterés. Él pareció darse por satisfecho con mi respuesta, y sólo sonrió, capturando nuevamente mis labios. Esta vez, correspondí con más entusiasmo, aferrándome a él con mis brazos. Sin poder evitarlo, experimenté un agradable cosquilleo en mi vientre, algo así como "mariposas" aleteando dentro de mí.

Sonreí en el beso, disfrutando plenamente de este momento, atesorándolo para siempre en mi corazón. El resto del tiempo lo pasamos así, abrazados, besándonos con suavidad.

Jamás creí en el amor, pero, creo que tú, Uchiha Sasuke, eres mi única excepción.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

* * *

><p>Aquí os dejo un pequeño One—Shot, que surgió mientras escuchaba una canción llamada "The Only Exception - Paramore" ( : / w w w . ? v = - J s). La canción es muy bonita, creo que sería buena idea que la escucharan ^^. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura, y os animéis a dejar un comentario con su opinión respecto a este One—Shot ^^. Soy nueva aquí, pero eso no impide que sean justas(os) conmigo, sí creéis que debo mejorar en algo, me agradaría mucho leer vuestra opinión c: En fin, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer! 3.

**¡Saludos! ^^.**


End file.
